Hades
Biography Early Life Hades was the first born of the "Big Three" of the gods of Mount Olympus in the days that the Titans ruled the Earth. As he did with all his children, the Titan Lord Kronos ate Hades upon his birth in order to fuel his power. Hades and his celestial siblings spent their early lives inside of their father until one day, his brother Zeus, who had escaped this fate thanks to their mother Gaia, returned to defeat Kronos and banish all the Titans. He freed his siblings from entrapment and together they fought against Kronos' forces. The gods came out the victor in the Titan-God War, and so they banished their predecessors to the pit of Tartarus and claimed dominion over the Earth. Eons following what became known as the Siege of Olympus, Hades became jealous that Zeus was the king of the gods, believing himself to be the most powerful among them. His theory was proven incorrect when he attempted to kill his brother and was badly defeated. Zeus condemned Hades for his treachery and held him in Olympus' prison for thousands of years. When the almighty Gar visited Olympus, he told Zeus that heaven was becoming too full to keep all the souls within every universe, and to divide it up, he would be sending all beings to whichever afterlife that aligned with their religion. Zeus was concerned that Olympus would be unable to hold all who served him, and so he created an underworld above Tartarus, and sentenced Hades to rule over this world. Hades initially refused, but his brother threatened death to him if he did not comply, and so Hades became king of the underworld, and god of death. Within five minutes, he attempted to escape the underworld but found that his powers were severely limited outside of the underworld, courtesy of Zeus. Zeus also appointed Hades with a ferryman, Charon, who would escort the souls to the underworld, and a legion of hellhounds, led by the three-headed Cerberus, who would guard Hades' mighty palace. The Master Plan Begins Hades managed to open a small hole between the underworld and Tartarus, through which he could communicate with the exiled Kronos. After explaining that they were now in the same situation regarding Zeus, he pleaded with his father to tell him how he once became so powerful. Kronos told him that he gained his power by consuming his offspring, which was done using an extremely powerful ritual known as the Titan's Curse. He taught Hades everything he knew, and in exchange, once Hades had defeated Zeus and cast all remaining gods out off Olympus, he would allow his father and the other Titans to reside in the Isle of the Blessed, a once beautiful place on Earth where time stands still and paradise reigns. For the next several millennia, Hades continued to birth several unknown demi-gods with mortal mothers, who he would then train to become more powerful and then eat them. When Zeus got word of what Hades was planing, he was absolutely furious, and so he collected the forces of Olympus with the intent of invading and destroying the underworld and Hades along with it. Hades, however, had formed an alliance with the Italian Empire, whose leaders, Don Brody and Jacob Maroni had been personally appointed as king and prince of Hell by Marn Heirogryph after Satan was cast into The Empty. With the Maronis by his side, Hades was able to defeat the gods and force them to retreat. Zeus realized he would not be able to defeat his brother as long as the Italian Empire stood, but he was not strong enough to oppose them.